The conventional golf club shaft is generally made of a carbon fiber material impregnated with epoxy resin and is tapered gradually from its butt end toward its tip end. In the process of making a golf club, a shaft is made in accordance with specifications. Thereafter, portions of the tip end and the butt end of the shaft are cut off so as to fasten respectively a head with the tip end, and a grip with the butt end, thereby resulting in a change in the flexing point of the shaft as well as difficulty in adjusting the position of center of gravity of the shaft.